


To Be of Comfort

by hunteriheroici (spacebarista)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/hunteriheroici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs some comfort, even determined hunters and angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to participate in fabulous Femslash February, and decided to start off with some fluffy Sastiel. So I made them ladies and banged out this fic. Because why not? It’s my first foray into Sastiel and my first public foray into femslash. Takes place after “Road Trip”.

Castiel peeked into the bunker library. Sam was sitting at one of the tables, flipping through old tomes. Her hair fell into her face, and she brushed it away with a huff. She’d been researching ways to track Gadreel, to summon him, even to open heaven again to rid them of the sects of angels and get things back to semi-normal. She’d done this for days after their attempt to use his leftover grace had failed. 

She wanted to do something useful, Castiel knew, instead of resting and healing after what she’d gone through. Deanna not being there had a lot to do with it. Sam didn’t want to stop long enough to dwell on her sister’s betrayal of her trust, or to think about her at all. She never said as much to Castiel, but she could read the anger and pain in her eyes and the way she held herself. 

It was late, very late, and by all accounts, the hunter should have been sleeping.A long yawn drove that point home. Castiel didn’t want her to tire herself, with the work ahead. There was also concern for her health. All the work would be for nothing if Sam didn’t let it stick. Castiel stepped into the room, and strode over to Sam, her coat and skirt swishing in the silence of the bunker.

Sam glanced up at her, the corners of her lips quirking up in a tired smile. “Hey, Cas. Didn’t know you were still around.”

Castiel’s brows drew together as she stopped next to Sam’s chair. “Of course I’m still here, Sam. I’m not going to leave you alone when you’re still recovering.”

“I thought you healed me,” Sam said, brushing her hair behind her ear and raising an eyebrow at Castiel. 

“No, I did. But you are still recovering emotionally. I don’t want to leave you. You might find me a comfort.”

She laughed: a slightly bitter sound. “Are you sure it’s not you who wants to be comforted, Cas?”

Castiel looked at the woman. Knowing that Sam was on the mend, seeing her eating and reading and acting the way she had before the trials was a huge comfort to her. She remembered the way she had brushed her hand over Sam’s forehead while she drew Gadreel’s grace from her. It had been good to feel her skin warm beneath her hand, despite much of it being from exertion. That touch had been as much for Sam to show her she was there as it had been for Castiel herself. She smiled slightly, nodding.

“Maybe. But I didn’t come here to discuss my comfort. I believe you should be in bed.”

Sam snorted and turned back to her book. “I’m fine. I need to do research. We need to find Gadreel.”

“What you need to do is rest. You have barely slept since-”

Sam turned back to her, a warning in her gaze. “Don’t, Cas. Let’s not make this about her, okay?”

Castiel sighed, nodding. “Alright. I believe you should rest for your own good.”

“I can’t,” Sam huffed, once again turning back to the books on the table. “We need to find Gadreel. I’ll rest when he’s dealt with.”

Castiel watched her. It was stunning just how stubborn the Winchester sisters really were. They shared that in common, and no matter how different they pretended to be, that trait would always stand out. But it wasn’t good for Sam to be like this. Her health would deteriorate again, and constant healing would only help for so long if she wouldn’t actually let it take. Castiel closed the distance between them. Sam stiffened, well aware of the angel’s close proximity, as if prepared to lash out. But Castiel placed a hand between her shoulder blades, and the hunter slowly relaxed into the touch. 

“Sam…” Castiel leaned closer. “You cannot expect to take on Gadreel if you are exhausted to the point of passing out. I…” Castiel paused, then leaned down to press a kiss to Sam’s forehead. She let a hand brush over her long brown hair, and Sam sighed. “I worry about your well-being, Sam. Please. Come get some rest.”

Sam tilted her head up to look at Castiel. The angel could see her eyes searching her face, looking for any hint of deception. What Deanna had done had shattered Sam’s trust in everyone. Sam, who was always kind and trusting and welcoming. It pained Castiel to the core. But then Sam smiled just a bit, and she knew that the hunter found what she was looking for. She shut her book and stood up, standing tall over Castiel. 

“Alright. I’ll go.”

Castiel smiled and took Sam’s hand. She gently led Sam out of the library and through the winding halls to her room. Castiel had yet to get a room in the complex, and she usually spent her time in the lounge or the library. She turned to leave, but Sam didn’t release her hand. 

“Stay? I’d feel better if you stayed, Cas.”

Castiel considered leaving, considered leafing through the books Sam left out or watching the strange infomercials that played this late on the television. But Sam had the same look of trust and relief on her face that she had in the library, and Castiel wasn’t ready to chase it away. She smiled.

“If you want.”

They stepped into Sam’s room and undressed in silence until they were down to their underwear. Castiel simply followed Sam’s lead. She didn’t think it best to lie down in her coat, blouse, and skirt, anyway. Sam didn’t argue. They got into the bed, just large enough for two, and shifted until Castiel was spooned close behind Sam. She pulled the blanket over the two of them, then wrapped an arm around the hunter’s waist. Sam just laughed softly and held Castiel’s hand to her bare stomach.

“Good night, Cas… thanks.”

Castiel buried her nose in Sam’s hair, holding her tighter. “Good night, Sam. Sleep well.”

It took Sam a little while to fall asleep. Castiel listened to her heart beat in the silence broken only by her breathing. She didn’t mind staying in bed with Sam. She could watch over her better. And they could be of comfort to each other.


End file.
